This invention relates to welding apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for continuously welding a portion of a row of tubes to a tubesheet.
When welding tubes to tubesheets initiating and extinguishing the arc as each tube is welded to the tubesheet requires a considerable portion of the total welding time. It is also during this initiation and extinguishing of the arc that the quality of the weld is likely to be lower than during other portions of the weld so that forming a continuous weld encompassing a plurality of tube junctures will reduce the welding time and improve the quality of the welds.